Prior to the disclosed invention, users had essentially two items for carrying a large number of items when grocery shopping. First is the shopping cart such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,196,914 issued to Goldman. Second is a hand held basket or bag. The present invention teaches another device that does this. Regardless, at some point the user will need to carry personal items from one location to another and the disclosed garment accomplishes this in a unique fashion.
Of course, the present invention is not limited to shopping and can be used for carrying tools, baby supplies or anything else.